Titans: Wish Upon a Blackstar
by Kairu-Blackstar
Summary: The Titans are in their early twenties, passing the torch to a new generation. When an alien race search high and low for an escapee, they enlist the Titans to locate the fugitive, but something isn't quite right about the situation. Sing halleujah because you cannot change your wish upon a Blackstar. (BBRAE, NIGHTSTAR, CYSARAH, OC X ?) Contains: Violence, Profanity, Dark themes.
1. Chapter I: Titans Reunited

Roman Sionis, A.K.A Black Mask overlooked the production of small arms weaponry in an off the grid warehouse, on the outskirts of Jump City. He planned to sell off the weapons to various gangs across the states, hoping to make a vast fortune from the distribution.

"Hey Boss!" A tall henchman approached the masked mobster, who looked over his shoulder. He turned around to face his lacky.

"Have we got a deal with Falcone?" Roman asked, taking out a cigarette.

"He wants them delivered to Bludhaven instead of Gotham, less chance of being intercepted by Penguin, and you know who."

Sionis smiled at the good news. "Outstanding. Any other good news?" He took out a silver lighter, igniting his cigarette.

The henchman nodded. "Dent's happy to give you sixteen million big ones."

"I knew he couldn't resist." He breathed in, then puffed out smoke with a dark smile. "Another few more transactions, and we'll have every gang under our little thumb!"

"I don't mean to crash the party boss." A smaller henchman entered the room. "But you sure we're safe here?"

Black Mask gave a serious look. "What? You really think the Bat would come all this way to Jump City? Get a grip Rocky."

The henchman stuttered out, "W-W-What about that other group? The one that the Robin kid was in?" Sionis bursted into laughter, the taller henchman joining in.

"Are you kidding me? Boy wonder and his little band of freakshows?" Roman tossed away his cigarette, marching towards the shaking lacky.

"Those punks haven't been around for months! Jump City is ours for the taking." The head mobster took out a large combat knife, simply to scare his henchman.

"Relax you little sissy, there's nothing worth crapping yourself over the junior Justice League-" The conversation was interuppted by a loud scream, sending everyone into alert.

Black Mask grabbed one of the guard's walkie talkies, yelling into it. "What's the damn problem! Talk to me!"

_"A big ass bear just threw James around like a ragdoll! Dudes out cold!"_

"Well shoot the damn thing!"

_"I-It's vanished! The big bastard vanished!"_

"Bears don't just vanish out of thin air! FIND IT."

Without warning, all the lights went off inside the warehouse, the henchman went into panic mode, grabbing their flashlights.

_"Someone's toying with us! Everyone spread out and find the bastard, got it!?" _A guard shouted, earning grunts of acknowledgment.

Black Mask angrily shouted to the handheld device, "WHERE'S THE DAMN BEAR?"

_"Boss, bears don't just shut off the power. Something else is in here, and it ain't the fricken Bat!"_ A guard responded, fear taking over him.

Without warning, the lights begun to flicker rapidly. Dread overtook the majority of the henchmen. Then, another ear piercing scream was heard, everyone dashed towards the source. The men found one of their own, curled into a fetal position, crying and muttering something.

"It w-w-was living shadows. . ." The guards couldn't make sense of the situation, first a bear, and now living shadows?

Black Mask shouted again, "GIVE ME A DAMN SITREP!!"

_"One of our guys is just lying here all shakey, keeps muttering about living shadows!" _The radio was suddenly replaced with static, the sound grew louder.

"Talk to me! Who is messing with us!?" Roman shouted again, the static suddenly stopped.

Then from the walkie talkie, came an unfamiliar voice. A woman's voice sung a haunting melody.

_"Twinkle twinkle little star. . ." _Cold shivers were felt all around at the sound of her voice.

_"How I wonder what you are. . ."_

"What the hell is going on?" The tall henchman asked, loading a clip into his assualt rifle, the voice continued to sing.

_"Up above the world so high. . ." _

Sionis gestured to his men to follow him to the main area of the warehouse, gathering the remaining men.

"Ain't this Scarecrow's doing?" One guard said, sweating anxiously.

"You think he's turned good guy?" Another asked, only for Roman to shout in response.

"This isn't Scarecrow! It's just some punk who thinks they're scary! SHOW YOURSELF!!" He received no answer. . .

Just the haunting rendition of a child's nursery song.

_"Like a diamond in the sky. . ."_ Then there was nothing but silence. One guard pissed himself at the sound of the voice, trembling with fear.

Tension rose high as the remaining group formed a circle, their weapons pointing in every direction.

"Whoever you are! You don't scare me." Black Mask called out, drawing his pistol. "Nothing scares Black Mask!!"

"Yet you're pissing yourself Sionis." A male voice called out, a dark chuckle could be heard.

Their first instance was to open fire at the large stack of wooden boxes which towered over them. A hailstorm of bullets tore through the wood without an issue.

"HOLD YOUR DAMN FIRE." Roman commanded his men to stop firing, noticing that there was no body behind the crates. Fraustration only grew worse as they could not make sense of their situation. The voice called out again.

"Wow you guys couldn't shoot fish in a barrel." The cocky laughter sent Roman over the edge.

"SHUT UP AND SHOW YOURSELF!!!"

He was only met with silence. Then without warning, the lights suddenly switched back on, temporarily blinding the group of men. As they rubbed their eyes, their sight were fixated on the group above them, five familiar faces looked down from the stack of crates, each smiling at their enemies.

"You. . ." Black Mask pointed to the young man before him, recognising the blue bird on his chest.

"When I heard you were snooping around Jump, I felt the need to show you what happens when you and your pansy parade decide to cause trouble." Nightwing cracked his knuckles, grinning away.

Starfire's eyes begun to glow as she channled her starbolts, Raven's eyes turned pure white, with a menacing smirk, Cyborg smiled as he set his sonic cannon to stun mode, and Beast Boy morphed to a tiger, growling with excitement.

"GET THEM!!" Black Mask yelled at the top his lungs, his men eagerly setting their weapons on the group above. Nightwing only smiled at the enemies below, ready to give Black Mask the ass whooping of a lifetime.

He then uttered the famous words, the words he hadn't used for a longtime.

"Titans Go!!"

And so the Titans sprung into action, just like old times.

**_End __Of Chapter One: Titans Reunited_**

**Author's Notes:**

**A new Titans story for all to read. It serves as a bigger sequel to Your Hidden Angel, with the introduction being based off a fan made comic strip featuring the older Titans going toe to toe with Black Mask.**

**This will also serve as an introduction to a new original character: Blackstar, whose origin will be explained as we go through the story.**

**Couples are BBRAE, ROBSTAR (OR NIGHTSTAR), CYSARAH, FLINX, and potential OC x OC in the future.**


	2. Chapter II: New Titans, and The Fugitive

Tim Drake woke up to the sound of electronic beats. He muttered in annoyance, "Jaime. . ."

Stepping out of his room in a simple vest and shorts, he marched towards his roommate's door, banging loudly.

"Hey Jaime! It's eight in the damn morning!!" Tim yelled in annoyance, banging again.

_"Alright! Alright!" _Jaime shouted back, turning his music down before opening the door to a pissed off looking roommate.

"I get that you love music, but does it have to be so early? You know Connor has super sensitive hearing." The teen glared at Jaime, who sheepishly smiled.

"That's why I'm celebrating that he's not back from Smallville till tomorrow." The youngster said, "You should be celebrating too."

"I get it that Connor is a bit rough around the edges, but can you blame him?" Tim subtly reminded him of Connor's background.

"Si Si, I get it. Just wish he wasn't so angry all the time." Jaime raised his hands in surrender, knowing the new boy wonder was right.

"To be fair, you did make fun of him for making out with Miss Martian."

"Point taken." Blue Beetle awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Let's go get some breakfast, and I'm sorry for snapping at you." Tim gave an assuring smile before walking back into his room to wash and suit up.

The lounge area of Titans Tower had changed the least, the only main differences were a digitised TV, displaying the latest news of the original Titans thwarting Black Mask's plan to sell weapons onto the blackmarket. The couch was replaced with a wider, curvier seating to acommodate a larger group, and the kitchen was upgraded with a bigger dining suite.

Tim and Jaime were greeted by Miss Martian and Wonder Girl, who was teaching the young alien to cook breakfast.

"Good Morning you two!" Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark shouted with a joyful tone.

"Hey Cass, Heya Meg." Jaime returned the greeting, smelling something devine. "Guess Beast Boy is out since your cooking meat." He chuckled as he went to grab the carton of orange juice from the fridge.

"He's went back to San Fransisco with Raven, they're wanting to start their wedding plans." M'gann M'orzz explained as she used wooden tongs to turn the sizzling sasuages around on the grill.

"How adoreable was it when Beast Boy proposed to her last week?" Cass asked, fondly remembering the special moment between the empath and the changeling.

"Oh here we go again with love stories." The hispanic youngster groaned, with Tim simply smiling.

"Cut them some slack Jaime. They've been together for a long time." He said as he took laid out cutlery.

"Seriously, Raven terrifys me!"

"Be thankful that she's nothing like her father. She's a half demon, except she isn't the white haired, red leather jacket wearing, sword wielding, gunslinging, and pizza loving type you play as in that video game of yours." Tim stated as he finished arranging the plates.

"You're just jealous that you didn't beat the bloody palace mode without the super skins." Jaime poked his tongue out, sitting down in anticipation for the yummy breakfast.

"Asshole." The new Robin grunted, "Anyway, I know Starfire said she'd be away for a couple of days, so she's asked me to act as the leader."

"Kinda makes sense considering how Nightwing was a Robin once." Miss Martian interjected as she brought the cooked breakfast to the table.

"Think you'll ever be the new Nightwing Tim?" Cass asked, noticing how he shook his head so quickly.

"That's his schtick. I wanna be my own man, rather than be his successor."

"Does he ever talk about. . . Jason?" Jaime nervously asked, aware that the second Robin met a horrible demise at the hands of the Joker.

"We've not really talked about him. Not since we found out he was brought back to life thanks to the League of Assassins." Tim looked down for a moment, remembering his run in with the Red Hood, Jason's alter ego.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have brought him up." Blue Beetle apologised.

Robin shook his head, "No need to apologise Jaime. Red Hood isn't exactly an easy topic for anyone."

There was an awkward silence as the group began to eat their breakfast. After finishing their meal, Tim declared his "game plan".

"Since we're on our own for a few days, I think we should patrol the city tonight. Last time I checked, Mammoth and Gizmo have been sighted lately around the park."

"Detective Reyes reporting for duty!" Blue Beetle stood up to salute Robin, followed by Wonder Girl and Miss Martian.

Tim mentally sighed, _"Thanks alot Bruce. . ."_ He quietly cursed his mentor for suggesting that he should join the Titans.

**_Incoming Impact, please remain in the pod until the safety protocols are active._**

The passenger inside the pod felt his stomach turn as it entered the earth's atmosphere. But he did not care for as long he had escaped the clutches of his captors. He knew he couldn't go back to his family, not with his current appearance. The young being knew the pod would land in an old farmhouse outside of Jump City, reducing any chance of anyone being hurt.

"It'll all be over soon, it'll all be over soon." He repeated the phrase, shutting his eyes, thinking about what his adoptive parents said before he decided to leave them

_"You're just a leech Kai. . . You may be a smart kid, but you'll never survive the outside world."_

_"I can't believe I wasted my time raising you to be so tight with your money."_

_"Your Mother died because of you!"_

The minute they brought up his mother, that was when he had enough.

_"Don't you DARE talk of my mother like that! You think I don't know why you took me in the first place!? You knew my mother had earned a fortune in S.T.A.R Labs, and the minute she died, you assholes convinced me to help you with the debts, only for you to ask for more cash for your drinking habits! Well enough is enough! I'm done being your piggy bank." _His words were true, and so he left, taking only a small courier bag with him.

They didn't even bother in calling the police, nor did they stop him. He went off to find his independence, with whatever was left from his mother's vast fortune. For over a month, Kai Black travelled from city to city, no longer caring about his wellbeing. Then the event happened. All he remembered was a flash of light, and then he woke up inside some kind of tube, with strange animal humanoids talking about DNA splicing, test runs, etc.

First was the change in his body, once was his human skin, now covered in blackened fur. His newfound tail was that of a fox, though he retained a human body structure. He was neither complete animal, nor human, he was a unique hybrid. He was their guinea pig, the concept of time was meaningless, for he could only see a fraction of space from his window.

All he knew, was that he needed to breakout. He wanted to go back to earth, so he carefully planned his escape route. Noting the layout of the ship, he jotted down in his mind that escape pods were not far.

So when the next test came up, he used his newfound agility to run. He could not believe how fast he moved, was he really that fast as a human? No longer did he care that the guards were after him, all he had to do, was to get back home.

**_Impact in 3, 2, 1, please brace yourself._**

He snapped back to reality, the pod touched the ground, going straight through the desolate farmhouse. The wooden structure was obliterated.

**_Impact, complete. Escape hatch is now unlocked. Thank you._**

He pushed the hatch open, using both of his arms to climb out. He used whatever strength to crawl out, his stomach felt like it was churning. He then vomitted, letting out whatever bad meal he had before he escaped.

_"God I needed that."_ He thought to himself as he stood up to look at the damage around him.

"Okay. . . I don't know how long I've been up there, but I better get away from the crash." Kai spoke aloud, sensing those aliens don't plan on just forgetting him.

And so he ran, and an idea formed in his head. There was a S.T.A.R Labs facility twelve miles from Jump City, perhaps he could find a "cure". He just prayed someone would understand what he had become.

Little did he know of the tracking device that was attached to his prison shoes.

**_End of Chapter II: New Titans, and the Earth Bound Fugitive_**

**Author's Notes:**

**The name Blackstar holds multiple meanings. The first being the name of David Bowie's last album, the name of a character in the anime/manga series; Soul Eater, and finally, the third track of Celldweller's Wish Upon a Blackstar album.**


	3. Chapter III: Origins

Robin, Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, and Miss Martian had what they called, the most boring evening of their lives. It would seem that Mammoth and Gizmo weren't even causing any trouble. Judging by their orange uniforms, they were doing community service, picking up every piece of litter around the park.

"What in the actual F?" Blue Beetle was fully armed and ready, and it was all for nothing, he muttered a few swear words in Spanish.

"Language!" Robin glared at his companion, still gobsmacked by the sight.

"Hey!" Gizmo shouted to the group, "Can't you see we're doing a job?"

"Jeez, sorry for being surprised at you doing community service." Jaime shrugged, earning a scoff from the little man.

"Let's go team." Tim commanded, all walking away from the two grumpy villains.

"So much for being a talented detective."

"Shut it."

Their banter would be interuppted by the sudden appearence of a small alien ship in the skies, hovering above Titans Tower.

"Guess there's a sliver lining afterall." Robin smirked, knowing this was a chance to prove he could be a reliable leader.

"Titans Go!" And so the group headed towards the tower, ready for whatever came ahead.

The ship continued to overlook the city, with no indication of it posing a threat. It simply hovered in the air, it's passengers silently observing.

"The tracking device is emitting from this city Sir." A wolf like hybrid called out to his commander, who looked down on the city with disgust.

This lizard hybrid seemed to be the leader, donning a black suit of cybernetic armour, a scar was present under his left eye, amplifying his intimidating look.

"Good." The Commander said, "We can request to whoever these "Titans" are to subdue our fugitive."

"Sir?" A female voice called from behind. She was a hybrid, with a cat like appearance, she wore a high ranking officer vest.

"If we're to ensure our target's capture, it is only right to leave a few details out." A sly grin formed on the Commander's face, his many sharp teeth resembled that of a dragon.

The young Titans made it to their home, all moving to the rooftop with haste. They all stared at the ship in awe, the crimson red seemed to glow, with blue lightstreams across the exterior. The ship began to descend, carefully landing on the tower without damaging anything.

"Let's not jump the gun team." Robin warned the group, who nodded as the bottom of the ship began to open.

Standing before them was a lizard like humanoid, his guardsmen completely obscured in black metallic armour, hiding their faces.

"Do not be alarmed." The lizard spoke with a kind tone. "We mean no harm."

Jaime gave a dry chuckle, "Haha, the guy made a rhyme- Ow!" Wonder Girl elbowed him, placing a finger over her mouth.

"What brings you here?" Tim asked, noting how well armed the guardsmen were.

"Straight to the point. My name is Praxis, and we're on the hunt for a dangerous fugitive who has escaped our custody, and believe he is somewhere in this sector." Praxis kept a straight face as he spoke, the way his tongue moved made Miss Martian shiver.

"Do you have any images of the fugitive?" The Boy Wonder gave another question, unsure of what to make of the strange alien before him.

Praxis took out a drone of some kind, showing their escapee fighting off several guards before dashing off into the escape pod. Robin analysed the footage, noting how the being beared a similarity in terms of hybrid like features.

"How dangerous is this individual?" Tim added another question.

"Dangerous enough that he poses a threat to both your world, and mine." Praxis said, putting his arms behind him.

"Come on Robin! I say this is a good chance to impress our predeccessors." Blue Beetle exclaimed, jumping at the thought of a new opportunity.

"Yeah." Wonder Girl added, "This is our time to shine!" The only person who didn't voice their opinion was Miss Martian.

She knew something was off with this Praxis. Why would he request their help, when his guardsmen were clearly fit for the task?

"Alright. . . We'll help you catch this guy." Robin cautiously accepted, "Any idea of where he could be?" He asked one last question.

"The tracking device doesn't pinpoint his exact location, only a proximety." Praxis showed them a large red colured circle on the layout of Jump City, indicating somewhere in the north.

"He's most likely hiding inside a S.T.A.R Labs facility in the proximity zone." Robin narrowed his eyes on the map, knowing that they were already on a head start.

"You are more likely to have access to the area than us." Praxis gestured to his guardsmen, "I'm sure you understand the circumstances." His sly smile did not go unnoticed by Miss Martian, more than certain that he was leaving a detail or two out.

"Alright. We'll ensure he's stopped before he hurts anyone." Robin stretched out his hand to shake, with the Commander firmly grabbing it.

"We appreciate your assistance. Once we've got him in custody, we'll take our leave, you have my word." Praxis politely bowed, before walking away back into his ship, followed by his two guards.

The ship powered up, the sound of a cloaking device caused it to vanish in a snap, leaving the new Titans with a new objective.

"Ready to catch an alien fugitive?" Robin asked the obvious question, seeing the group eager to get going.

"For real this time, Titans Go!"

**_Jump City _****_S.T.A.R Labs Facility - Seventeen Years Ago. . ._**

Doctor Alice Black didn't just work for S.T.A.R Labs, she was the head researcher in advanced exo-suit development. On the outside, she was just a socially awkward young woman. But inside, she was something beyond normal.

She was in fact a low level metahuman, one with a high metalbolism, amplified senses, and what many would consider as unnatural agility. As a scientist, she devoted herself to creating a suit that would benefit low level metahumans such as herself. With the help from her human partner John Miller, together they created the Star suit, designed for heavy duty rescue.

Alice fell pregnant with John's baby, the mix of metahuman and human DNA would inadvertadly create a hybrid, though the possibilities of it sharing certain abilities was uncertain.

With the success of the Star rescue suit, and the upcoming arrival of her baby, Alice couldn't be happier. John on the other hand however became jealous, annoyed that she recieved the credit for creating the suit, where as he did not. Only designing the way the suit would act like a second skin, Miller convinced himself that he developed all of it.

Alice developed the flight capabilities, the strength enhancements and the nano technology that served as a healing property, enabling the user to heal themselves and others at a fast rate. Fueled by pure jealousy, John attempted to murder Alice and her unborn child by ramming her car with his own whilst she was on her way to the facility.

Miller was arrested for attempted murder, and Alice was taken to the hospital in critical condition. Knowing that she may not survive, she begged the doctors to save her child.

"Please. . . save my. . . Kai. . ." She reached out to the surrounding surgeons, they could only nod as they watched Alice slowly fade. So they began to act with haste, using the neccessary tools to cut the baby out of her.

The last thing she heard before passing on, was her child crying. A sigh of relief came from her, which also became her last breath. John Miller was charged with vehicular manslaughter, sentenced to over fourty years in prison, with no parole. He took his own life after discovering that his child survived, knowing Alice had written in her will that the child would inherit everything, including the information of the Star suit.

Kai Black would be informed of his biological family via an e-mail by a Doctor Luke Thomas, a man who would represent Alice on her behalf. He would ultimately become Alice's successor, crediting her as the founder of Blackstar, a division honoring both her and the Star suit she created. Before Kai's dissapearence, they exchanged e-mails, both expressing their wish to meet each other, in the hopes that Kai would follow in his mother's footsteps.

**_Jump City S.T.A.R Labs Facility - Present Time._**

The facility was open to visitors, from 7AM to 10PM. This gave Kai the opportunity to contact Luke Thomas, and perhaps find a way to reverse the transformation caused by the alien splicers. Despite the awkward stares from several scientists, tourists, and security guards, Kai walked towards to the receptionist, with the intent of meeting Doctor Thomas.

The young lady before him turned to face him, a little gasp escaped her mouth as she looked at the hybrid up and down.

"C-C-Can I help you Sir?" She stuttered out, doing her best to keep eye contact.

"Yes." Kai politely spoke, "I wish to meet Doctor Luke Thomas, my name is Kai Black."

Surprised by his mannerisms despite his appearance, the receptionist grabbed the telephone, punching in the number for Luke. After a few seconds, there was already an answer.

_"Doctor Thomas speaking."_

"Sir there is a Kai Black here to see you?"

_"Kai?! Send him to my lab right away!"_ Luke couldn't contain the excitement in his voice, Kai could pick up the sound with his ears, smiling at the doctor's pleasant reaction.

"Of course Sir." The receptionist acknowledged before hanging up the phone, turning her attention the smiling individual. "Doctor Thomas is waiting for you in Lab A. Would you like security to escort you?"

Kai nodded, "I appreciate your help Ma'am." He winked at her, causing her to blush.

_"Polite and a charmer. . ." _She signalled two security guards to approach Kai. "Would you two escort Mr Black here to Lab A to meet Doctor Thomas?" She asked.

The guards nodded, gesturing the hybrid to follow them. "Just follow us Sir."

Kai eagerly followed, smiling at the chance to meet his Mother's successor, and hopefully find the answers he was looking for. Little did he know that he was being watched from afar. The Titans caught a glimpse of the supposed fugitive.

"Something's off about this." Robin said as he looked through a pair of binoculars, watching the hybrid being escorted away.

"You think that Praxis dude was lying to us about this guy?" Blue Beetle asked, looking at the size of the facility.

Miss Martian interjected, "He doesn't seem that much of a threat. If he's supposed to be an escaped prisoner, then why go to S.T.A.R Labs?"

"Now that you mention it, Praxis didn't give many details about this guy." Wonder Girl added quietly.

Robin placed his binoculars away into his utility belt. "I say we follow him, see why Praxis wants him so bad." He said, earning nods from the group.

"If Praxis is indeed withholding the neccessary info, then we'll need to confront him before handing the fugitive over." And so the group made their way towards the facility, with the intention of questioning the supposed escapee.

**_Little did either party know, that they were about to be played against each other. All while Praxis silently observed from his ship._**

**_End of Chapter III: Origins_**

**Author's Notes:**

**As requested, I've dedicated this chapter to explain Kai's background, as well as adding detail to his link with Metahumans through his mother. Next chapter will bring in the Star suit, a fight with the new Titans, and Praxis's newfound objective.**


	4. Chaptee IV: New Allies, New Name

Doctor Luke Thomas was fumbling around in excitement. To finally meet Alice Black's son all grown up felt like christmas to him. Luke was an eccentric man well into his thirties, shaggy brown, greying hair, average body type, and a full short beard, with little greys on the end. His labcoat was a pristine white, with a black shirt and blue tie, followed by brown work trousers and black shoes.

_"Holy crap I'm shivering with anticipation!"_ He said in his mind, chuckling at the little reference he made.

"Doctor Thomas." A guardsman entered the lab. "Mr Black is here."

The scientist smiled in delight, "Bring him in!" The guard signalled the other officer to enter with Kai, who walked in with a smile.

When their eyes met, there was only silence. Luke blinked rapidly, unsure of how to react.

"Doctor Luke Thomas, I'm Kai Black." Kai introduced himself, "I know my appearance may be a shock to you, but it is me."

Luke asked, "What was Alice Black's favourite band?" Knowing the question could determine the hybrid's identity.

"Enter Shikari." Kai answered instantly, crossing his arms.

"What was her middle name?" Doctor Thomas asked another question, slowly approaching him.

"Alexandria." Kai said, staying in the same spot as the scientist approached.

"What was her first concert?"

"The Foo Fighters." The answers surprised Luke, they were all correct.

"Kai. . . What's happened to you?" Doctor Thomas placed a firm hand on Kai's shoulder, pulling him into a welcoming hug.

"Oh you know, aliens abducted me, spliced my dna, turning me into this weird fox humanoid, the norm." He attempted to make light of his situation, earning a chuckle.

"You've got your mother's mouth, she always did make light out of any scenario." Doctor Thomas removed himself, waving the guards away.

"So. . . how did you escape these aliens?" Luke asked as they began to walk alongside eachother.

"Punched a few guards, ran as fast as I could, got in an escape pod and bam! Here I am." Kai quickly explained. "However I think they're trying to get me back." He took a glance at the different exo-suits that were on display.

"At least you're straight to the point." The scientist said, noticing the weird light on the back of his shoe. "I'm no expert kid, but I think you've got a little something on your boot." He pointed to the right boot.

Kai sighed in annoyance, "Blast! They know where I am." He pulled on the little device, ripping it off before crushing it with his hand.

"Guess we better speed things up!" Luke begun to jog, the hybrid joining him.

"Kinda difficult if I'm wanting to know how everything works first!" Kai said, a little overwhelmed that he'd thrown into the deep end.

"Let us call this on the job training. Well first off, since your mother was a metahuman, I'd assume you've inherited certain abilities. High metabolism, super sharp senses, agility. That kind of stuff kid?"

"That explains alot." Kai said, taking in the information. "Guess that means I don't need to worry about getting fat so quickly." He was met with laughter from the scientist as they kept running.

"Now the Star suit was mainly designed for rescue purposes only, however John Miller wanted to weaponize it, trying to undo your mother's work." Luke noticed the angered expression when he brought the name up.

"He may have been responsible for my creation, but he's not my father." Kai coldly stated. "Karma hit him like a bitch when I was in Mom's will."

"Glad to know you and I are on the same page when it comes to him. Far as I'm concerned, he was always envious of Alice."

As the duo entered the next room, they stopped. Kai gasped as he saw the Star suit, the colour scheme consisted of a metallic grey and chrome blue. On the shoulder plated armour, a black coloured star was embedded, adorned with a hint of white on the outlines.

"To see it up close. . ." Kai spoke as he looked at every detail on the exo-suit, noticing how sleek and slim it looked in person.

"The only adjustments that were made were it's defensive capabilities. The gauntlets now carry an electrical charge, so you can resusitate, or stun your enemies." Luke explained as he pushed the release button, the glass protecting the suit slid down.

"Just one teeny problem. . ." Kai pointed to his tail, prompting a chuckle from the scientist.

"The suit adjusts itself to the wearer. It was MADE for metahuman use. Your mother had a plan for everything."

_"Thanks mom."_ Kai mentally said, approaching the suit. He laid a hand on the chest piece, gliding his fingers over the emblem in the center.

His ears picked up the sound of multiple footsteps approaching the lab, knowing whoever was coming had the intention of re-capturing him.

"Guess your buddies have shown up." Luke stated, moving away from the area. "Don't just stand and look at it, put it on!" He commanded.

With a silent nod, Kai begun to put the suit on. With each piece adjusting to his body, the suit moved like it was "alive", completely covering his entire body.

**_Metahuman scan complete. Adjusting for additional body part. _**A female automated voice spoke as the suit begun to wrap Kai's tail.

"You weren't joking when you said it adjusts to the wearer." He said, suprised at the comfort of the suit.

"Like I said, your mother had a plan for everything." The cheery scientist said, turning his attention to the arriving group.

Robin, Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, and Miss Martian looked at the supposed fugitive, then looking to the scientist with a questionable look.

"The Titans?!" Kai exclaimed, "The heck are you doing here?"

Robin spoke up, "Arresting an escaped felon." He took out his Bo staff, pressing a button which extended the length. He took a readying stance.

"Is that what those aliens told you?" A dry chuckle escaped from Kai. "Guess they never told you that they actually abducted me, spliced my DNA, and subjected me to torture?"

"Can you prove that?" Blue Beetle shifted his arms into blasters.

Kai raised his eyebrow, flicking both his hands, electricity sparked from his knuckles. "Guess I'll need to show you."

"Kai!" Luke called out, "Please take the fight outside? I just got this lab cleaned." The scientist pushed a switch which in turn opened the ceiling above the group.

Retractable wings folded out of Kai's back, resembling that of a cybernetic angel. He gestured the Titans to follow him before leaping up, the wings began to lift him off the ground.

_"Kid's a fast learner." _Luke thought as he watched suit take flight.

Robin took out his grappling hook whilst the other three flew up, zipping upwards to catch up.

Luke pressed the switch again, closing the roof as the group moved out of the building.

_"May the force be with you kid, not that you need it." _The scientist smirked, knowing Alice's son will stand his ground, with or without Jedi powers. Of course being the nerd he is, Luke can't contain himself when it came to lightsabers, tie fighters, and classic lines.

Kai landed on the now shut roof, facing the Titans before him. "Never thought I'd be going toe to toe with the Titans." He said before taking a fighting stance.

"Scarab's got your tech beat." Blue Beetle circled around Kai, waiting for the right move.

"Think you can lay a hit?" The hybrid taunted, smirking away.

Irritated by his smile, Jaime started to use his blasters. Kai's agility was further enhanced by the Star suit, dodging the attacks with ease. "Why don't you come closer? I wanna see the tech upclose and personal."

Taking the bait, the young hero changed his blasters into enlarged fists, moving closer to take a swing at him.

Kai could see that his opponent was a little predictable, moving to the side to watch him hit the air. Robin attempted to swing with his staff, only to be blocked.

"Love the staff, custom made?" Kai asked as he gripped the staff with his free hand.

"Not bad, for a rookie." Robin answered before he performed a leg sweep, with Kai only hopping in time to dodge, retaliating with a palm strike to the chest.

Robin felt a slight electrical jolt, pretty sure he felt his arm hairs go up. "Jeez that smarts."

"You can relax Robin, the voltage isn't designed to kill, only stun." Kai said before dodging an incoming attack from Wonder Girl.

"Hold still!" She shouted as she rapidly swung with her fists. Kai moved back, feeling the wind of her fierce attack.

"Judging by the way you swing, I'd rather not hon." He cheerfully answered back, returning a charged fist to her stomach.

The shock was just enough to push her back. She clutched her stomach, surprised at the strength of the punch.

"This suit enhances my strength, though not as strong as Superman, it's just enough to hold my ground against you guys." Kai smirked, ready to take on Miss Martian, who looked at him out of curiosity.

"I know you're not what Praxis said you were." The Green lady spoke calmly, the hybrid keeping a defensive stance.

"Then why believe the crap he spat out?!" Kai snapped back.

Robin folded his weapon away, "No one just walks into S.T.A.R Labs so casually as you." He, Wonder Girl, and Miss Martian stood down.

Except Blue Beetle, who continued to attack recklessly. Kai could feel the anger radiating off of each attack. Knowing that he had little choice but to fight back, he charged up both gauntlets, waiting for the right moment to strike. With a big yell of fraustration, the Scarab wielder leapt up in the air, bringing his enlarged fists down.

Predicting his movements, the hybrid slid under his opponent, jumping back up before ramming his hands onto Blue Beetle's back. The electricity coursed through Jaime as he yelped, dropping to the ground temporarily stunned. Kai backed away from him, letting him recover from the shock.

"You cooled off yet?" He asked, looking down, "I apologise for the discomfort, it'll wear off." He offered his hand to pick him up.

Reluctant at first, Jaime stood up, not grumpily refusing to shake his hand. "Pendejo." He muttered under his breath.

Kai didn't respond to the insult, approaching Robin by offering his hand. "My name is Kai, born on Earth."

Robin shook his hand firmly, "Robin, and we're the new Titans." He gestured to his allies behind him, everyone smiled aside from Blue Beetle.

"I remember the original Titans. They've picked a good bunch." Kai complimented them, the animosity seemed to have dwindled down.

"I hate to break up the introductions, but we must stop Praxis." His tone turned more serious, "He has alot to answer for."

"We shouldn't have listened to him. I knew there was something missing but I was dumb enough to think that it was true." The third Boy Wonder shook his head, a little embarassed.

"Guess we won't need to look far." Wonder Girl pointed to the now visible ship which hovered over them like a bird of prey.

The ship landed, and out came Praxis, with a large group of guards. "I must commend you Titans for finding our little runaway. It saves us time and-"

"Shut your damn mouth Praxis! They know about your plan." Kai aggressively stated, his hands turning to fists.

"But it worked didn't it? Now I can add all of you to my army. . ." Praxis's tone changed into something more sinister.

"Sorry, but we don't join aliens who abduct people, turning them into something else, and expecting to follow orders." Robin drew out his staff in defiance.

"Then like this planet, you will die." With a snap of his fingers, Praxis's guards drew out their batons, the crackle of the electricity was unstable.

"First we'll kick your ass, and then you reverse what you've done to me!" Kai was only met by thunderous laughter.

"What's so damn funny?" Kai shouted in anger, his icey blue eyes locked onto the lizard hybrid with violent intentions.

"You are a foolish child! There is no reversing the splicing process, none at all!" Praxis stated like it was a fact, noticing how Kai looked shocked.

"He isn't lying. . ." Miss Martian looked at Kai with sympathy.

Kai finally snapped, baring his teeth. "I'm gonna KILL YOU!!" He leapt into battle, fueled by pure rage. The guards began to attack, the Titans quickly followed, into the battlefield.

As the battle raged on, Kai was face to face with Praxis. The lizard hybrid drew out a electrical sword, with the full intention of killing him.

"You could've been the one to lead my army boy. And yet, you cling onto a worthless existence that is humanity. Face it! You are an outcast, just like ME!"

Praxis roared as he began to attack, the speed almost matched Kai's, who narrowly dodged the blade. Using every brief moment to land a electrical punch to his gut. The armour Praxis wore absorbed them like a sponge, hardly affected by the attacks. Fraustrated by the lack of damage, Kai leapt up, using the momentum to land a kick to his enemy's face. The hit was more than enough to break a few of Praxis's teeth.

The lizard commander spat out a few of his teeth, wiping away the blood from his mouth.

"It's over Praxis, I'm not letting you hurt anyone else!" Kai breathed deeply, the Star suit bore several scratches, his body drenched in sweat from the fighting.

"What a load of drivel. Understand this, I will enjoy making you whimper like an animal." Praxis threw away his sword, raising his large fists. "I will choke the life out of you. . ."

"Come give it a try!" Kai said threateningly, taunting with a hand gesture to bring it.

Praxis charged, swinging left and right like a boxer. But Kai had the speed to dodge, using each second to punch his exposed face, followed by sending a few jolts of electricity on top of the punches.

However, the strategy was short lived as Praxis grabbed him by the wrists. "Such a waste. . ." He coldly said as he began to crush the gauntlets, Kai screamed in pain as he felt the suit lose a fraction of power.

Blue Beetle heard his scream over the loud battle, his attention turning to the lizard commander who then began to choke the hybrid with both hands.

_"Come on Jaime. . . SAVE HIM."_

With a sudden burst of speed, Jaime darted towards Praxis, using his thrusters whilst readying his fist. Unleashing a shout of anger, he slammed his fist into the armour, sending the commander into the side of his ship. Kai fell to the ground, coughing as he recovered his breath. He looked up to see Blue Beetle, who offered him a hand.

"Come with me if you want to live!" Jaime spoke in a poor attempt of an accent, causing the fox hybrid to chuckle.

"That was terrible." Kai grabbed his hand, letting himself being pulled up. "But I appreciate your taste in movies."

"Glad someone does, can you still fight?" Blue Beetle asked, concerned about the inflicted damage on the Star suit.

**_Caution! Star suit damaged, _****_initiating repairs, approximate time: five minutes_****_!_**

"Just gonna have to fight barehanded for now." Kai turned to face the remaining guards, back to back with Blue Beetle.

"Kinda wish we had a little backup. . ." Jaime said as his fellow Titans were holding off a larger group.

"Someone say backup?" A voice from above caught the duo's attention. A young man, wearing a black shirt with a symbol similar to Superman's appeared before them, smirking.

"Took ya long enough!" Jaime cried out, smiling.

"I even brought more buddies!" Superboy pointed to the approaching group, landing together.

Nightwing, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg had shown up, earning cheers from everyone. Kai couldn't believe his own eyes, both the old Titans, and new Titans were together. Praxis called his men to regroup, both parties facing each other.

"Splicers. . ." Starfire spoke with distaste.

"You know these chumps?" Beast Boy asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Vaguely. They abduct anyone deemed suitable for their army, using DNA manipulation, and mind control. That Glorbak is Praxis, the supposed General." Starfire recognised the hybrid, her eyes meeting a surprised Kai.

"Don't be alarmed kid." Cyborg said, "We're here to help." He activated his sonic cannon, fixed on the opponents.

"I-I-I'm glad." Kai stuttered, a little starstruck to see the original Titans in person.

**_Repairs complete: __Gauntlets now operational._**

The hybrid flicked his wrists, feeling the suit's power fully restored. The electrical surge through the gauntlets motivated him to face his enemies.

"You got a name kid?" Nightwing asked as he drew out his batons, readying himself.

Kai took a moment to think, did he mean by his actual name? Or did he mean by a superhero name? A smile formed as he looked at the symbol on his chest, the name couldn't be more fitting.

"You can call me. . . Blackstar."

"Well Blackstar, how about we kick their asses?" Nightwing asked one final question, the answer was heard by everyone.

"Yeah!"

"Wanna say the magic words?" Starfire asked Kai, who nodded before facing his enemies.

"Titans! Go!"

**_End of Chapter IV: New Allies_**

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm speeding things up a little here, the next chapters will involve Blackstar adjusting to both life as a Titan, and as the next successor of Alice Black's division. I was torn between calling the hybrid race Splicers, or just plainly Hybrids, let me know what you would call them!**


	5. Chapter V: A Gift For You

It was done. Praxis and his splicers were beaten, and were put into custody by the Green Lantern Corps, at the request of the Titans. Kai, or Blackstar watched as the Lanterns hauled them away.

Kai re-matched Praxis, this time he won. Although for a moment, he lost himself, he had beaten the hybrid to a bloody pulp, angered that there was no way to reverse what had been done to him. Just when he was about to kill him, Luke Thomas spoke through to him.

_"He's beaten. . . You're not a killer."_

_"HE DID THIS TO ME!" Kai's voice broke, tears streaming down his face._

_"He did. But he's better off rotting in a cell, wishing he was dead. You don't need to give him what he wants. . ." The scientist placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, making him look at the people that surrounded him._

_He looked back at Praxis, realising what would happen if he went down that dark path. Kai pulled him closer to his face, he whispered to him, "From this moment Praxis, your every breath is a gift from me."_

_And so he let him go, sharply turning away from the defeated hybrid. Seeing him breakdown like that, Wonder Girl pulled him into a hug, hushing him._ _Kai unknowingly took the first step in becoming a hero._

Snapping back to reality, Kai found himself on the rooftop of Titans Tower, drinking in the cold air alone. He quietly watched the city life, resting his arms on the wall. His mind went back to the day he left his foster parents, a part of him was glad the events happened, even if it meant becoming what he is now.

"Can I join you?" A voice called from behind, grabbing Kai's attention. Raven approached the younger gentleman, who nodded.

"Ya know, I knew you and Beast Boy were an item when I was a kid." The hybrid could see a small smile from the empath.

"It took us a while to get together, but it happened at the right time." Raven fondly remembered her ice-cream date with the changeling, the first date.

"Can I ask you something Raven?" Kai looked on to the city.

"By all means."

"You think I'll fit in here?" He asked, unexpectingly causing the empath to giggle.

"I'm a half demon, Starfire's an alien princess, Beast Boy is a shapeshifter, Cyborg is. . . well a cyborg, and Nightwing was mentored by Batman. And you think you won't fit in because of how you look and what you can do?"

Kai scratched the back of his head, "Guess I'm not normal."

Raven placed her hand on his shoulder, she smiled at him assuringly. "Nor are we Blackstar." Removing her hand, the empath begun to float back into the Tower.

"Come. Cyborg's making pancakes." She said, noticing the fox ears perking up at the sound of the word.

"Now that you mention it, I could eat for days." The rumble of his stomach earned a little giggle from himself.

It was a full house inside, everyone congratulated each other on dealing with the extraterrestial threat. Kai entered the lounge, the music consisted of metal, 70's disco, and EDM to name a few.

"ORDER UP!" Came the booming voice of Cyborg, serving pancakes faster than the Flash.

Jaime was the first to notice Kai, waving and gesturing him to join with him and Wonder Girl. The hybrid complied, sitting beside Cass.

"Good to see that you're joining us." She said, noticing the small smile.

"Yeah well, it would be impolite if I didn't. Besides, pancakes." He laid back, stretching his arms out, oblivious to Wonder Girl's face turning red.

_"Fly move. . ." _She thought, noticing the hybrid's relaxed expression.

"Here ya go Blackstar! Pancakes, drizzled with honey, and a scoop of only the finest ice-cream in all the land!" Cyborg dramatically presented the well stacked pancakes, the ice cream sat prefectly in the center.

"Thank you Cyborg." Kai smiled, using the provided spoon. "Oh my god. Now THAT'S tasty!" He eagerly began to dig in, the combination of the pancake, and ice-cream delivered only joy to him.

Two minutes later, he was already done, happily laying back on the couch. Nightwing moved to the center of the room, clearing his throat to grab everyone's attention. They stopped talking, all focused on the former Boy Wonder.

"Now before we make Blackstar here a Titan, I would like for him to give a proper introduction to you. Outside of the Tower, it is best to keep identities a secret, and only be called by our alter egos during missions. Though some of you don't wear masks, it is wise not to divulge anyone's identity to the world. Inside the Tower however, you are free to talk to each other via name or alter ego, whatever you feel is more comfortable."

Kai stood up, gulping as he moved beside Nightwing. "O-Okay, well where do I b-b-begin? My name, is Kai Black. Son of renouned scientist, and researcher Alice Black. My birthday is December Twenty Second, a winter baby as some might say."

"My mother, was infact a low level metahuman. She had hightened senses, high metabolism, and unnatural agility." Kai continued to speak more clearly. "She worked for S.T.A.R Labs, and became the youngest woman to become the head researcher in exo-suit development.

"Doctor Luke Thomas, a close friend of my mother, supported her through developing the Star suit; a rescue and defense exo designed for metahumans such as herself. As you can see for yourself, the suit acts like a second skin, enabling enhanced strength, flight, healing, and defensive combat." The group before Kai nodded, apart from Robin of the New Titans, who already knew of the suit's origin.

"John Miller. . . was responsible for my creation. As time went on, he grew jealous of my mom, only recieving credit for creating the material for the suit. He wanted to weaponise it, turning it into a war machine. Ultimately, my mother rejected his plans, saying it would defeat it's purpose. Doctor Thomas stood by her, and removed John from the project altogether. That wasn't the end however. . ." His eyes began to sting, but he kept going.

"John Miller attempted to murder my mother by crashing his car into her's, in the hopes that it would kill me also. However, it wasn't the end of that. Mother was sent to hospital in critical condition, and they tried their best to save her. She told the surgeons to save me, instead of her. So they complied, and cut me out of her, from what I was told, she smiled when she heard my cry before passing on to the next world. . ." Kai got passed the hardest part, but the tears slowly kept going. He continued on.

"John Miller was imprisoned for murder, fourty years without parole. When news of my survival reached him, he realised that I would inherit the vast fortune my mother had made from her research. His body was found strung up in his prison cell. I was sent into foster care, brought up by alcoholic guardians. They weren't violent towards me, but they were mean spirited nevertheless. Once I reached the age of twelve, Doctor Thomas contacted me, and so the inheritance of both my mother's fortune, and classified information about the Star suit became mine. They named their division Blackstar, to honor my mother's work and to continue it." Wiping his tears away, he took another deep breath.

"It wasn't all bad. I got accepted into university thanks to Doctor Thomas's connections and earned enough qualifications to follow in mother's footsteps at the age of sixteen. My guardians had leeched money from me the minute I was aware of my fortune, all for booze, paying off debts, and more gambling. They said my mother died because of me, and that's when I chose to leave them behind. After a few months of travelling, I was on the verge of suicide, I couldn't live with myself any longer. Until, a bright light in the sky caught my attention. . ."

"Next thing I know, I wake up inside Praxis's ship, already going under a complete DNA mutation thanks to their Splicer technology. They constantly tested me, prodding me, trying to brainwash me into joining them. I spent days just noting the escape routes, before ultimately breaking out. . . I fought back, and ran as fast as I could into the escape pod, and landed on the outskirts of Jump City. . . Now here I am. . ." Kai finished retelling his origin, earning respectful nods of approval from everyone.

Nightwing interjected, "Amazing. . . A kid like you managed to persevere through it all, and now you've overcame those obstacles."

"So, what's next for you Kai?" He asked, knowing the answer already.

Kai smiled and said, "I will devote myself to protect others, I will work with S.T.A.R Labs and Doctor Thomas, I will continue my mother's legacy and will honor her memory."

"Guess there's no other way to say it, welcome aboard Blackstar." The sudden cheers from the group had lifted Kai's spirits, all welcoming the newest member.

"Now let's get this party started!!" Nightwing announced, followed by a loud **YEAH! **and the music resumed playing.

Tonight was going to be a good night!

**_End of Chapter V: Gift For You_**

**Author's Notes:**

**So Blackstar is a Titan, and so accepts the responsiblities of being both a hero, and a S.T.A.R Labs apprentice. The following chapters will show the newest Titan balance both work, and hero time.**


	6. Chapter VI: Birthname

Kai and Luke were in S.T.A.R Labs, working together. The eccentric scientist was training the hybrid in how to use complex machinery, and to his surprise, Kai instantly understood.

"Usually takes most newbies two days to operate such a thing. But you kid? I fear you'll put me out of the job." Luke said as he wrote down notes of progress.

"But then I wouldn't have a master to look up to." Kai finished loading spare materials, sending them to another lab group. "Besides, it's good to have someone who understands tech like I do."

Luke couldn't be more proud of Kai. "You know, I see alot of your mother in you Kai." The hybrid walked up in curiosity.

"I don't know about that. Considering my appearance, I thought I lost any resemblance to her."

Luke smirked, "That's amazing, every word of what you just said, was wrong." The familiar quote made Kai chuckle.

"Okay Master Skywalker." He mentally noted how there was a resemblance between Doctor Thomas and a familiar Star Wars character.

"Hilarious Padawan." Luke sarcastically said, "Let's finish this last task of the day, and you can go back to being a superhero."

"Is that jealousy I detect from you?" Kai asked, "Trust me, it's not easy balancing my work here, and stopping wannabe villians."

"I'm messing with you." Luke patted him on the back, "Give me video games, and chocolate pretzels and I'll be set for life."

"We'll have to team up sometime, show the pros how it's done!" They shared a laugh together, mutually agreeing with one another.

After an hour of re-arranging file cabinets, Kai clocked out, suiting up to patrol the city before heading back into Titans Tower. Luke stayed behind, looking at his computer screen with a serious stare. During the first day of training, the scientist needed a blood sample from Kai, to see how the cells in his body have changed since his transformation. But that wasn't the only reason that Doctor Thomas had, for he searched for answers, a link between metahuman, and human.

The results on the screen were shocking to Luke, but it wasn't the bad kind of shocking. A tear left his eye, the answer had only sparked emotion.

Blackstar couldn't help but laugh at his opponent. A man "wrecked" havoc at a local Italian diner, carrying a gun that shoots out. . . wait for it, onions.

"You dare mock me!? The Onion Boy!?" The screeching voice was enough to make you want to punch his lights out.

"No offense, but you're an adult." The hero answered back. "Leave the food gimmick to The Condiment King will you?"

The Onion Boy began to open fire, peeled onions came flying towards Kai at a high velocity, almost matching the speed of a bullet. Of course Blackstar dodged them, trying to contain his laughter at what was probably the dumbest villian in the history of mankind.

"Why won't you stay still!? JUST COME ON AND-" The costumed villain was interuppted by Kai's flying kick, causing him to fall back onto a table, breaking it in the process.

He was already out cold, with the victor standing triumphant. Until he felt the sting of the onions, violating his eyes.

"Jeez those onions must be out of date!" He said aloud, noticing the police officers who watched the fight.

"I've dealt with some weirdos in my time." A female officer said, "But a dude with an onion gun?"

"Thanks for stopping him, weird alien fox guy?" The name only made Kai smirk.

"It's Blackstar. I'm new here." He replied, "Got here about a week ago."

"Glad to know that you new guys are doing your predecessors proud." And with that slightly sarcastic compliment, Kai flew off, eager to return to the tower for a moment of relaxation.

_"So much for a busy night. . ." _He thought, slightly dissapointed with tonight's villain.

Landing on top of the tower, he found Wonder Girl outside. Was she waiting for him? Or was she just needing the fresh air?

"Heya Cass." He greeted, only to recieve silence. "Are you alright?"

She turned to him, her eyes filled with tears. "K. . ." She couldn't finish her sentence as she broke down. Kai responded by pulling her into a hug, gentley rubbing her back.

"Am I a freak?" She whispered.

"Who said that?" He asked, looking at her with concern.

"It doesn't matter. . ."

"**Who** said that Cass?" He asked again firmly.

"It was my teacher. He just kept insulting me all day, turning everything into a joke about me, like how I'll never be like Donna Troy, or Wonder Woman."

Kai felt his temper boil, but he restrained himself from snapping. "Well he doesn't know you Cass. You've done your mentors proud, and by coming here, going to school or college on top of that, you're doing great."

Wonder Girl kept her grip on Kai, listening to his kind words. "So what if we're different? It is better to be unique, than to be a carbon copy of someone else."

"I should know Cass. I'm an obvious example of being different, even without the fur, I always thought that I didn't fit in any group. But I didn't care because I could handle being the outcast, and now I'm part of something greater. We're Titans Wonder Girl, and we're fine the way we are!" Kai's words of encouragement brought a new light in Cass's eyes, tears stopped falling as they looked at each other.

They hugged each other again before heading inside, both feeling much better. Upon entering the lounge, Superboy and Miss Martian were watching Titanic, despite Connor's reluctance.

"There was enough room on that raft!" Kai called out, earning a frown from the green lady. The hybrid raised his hands in defense, "Just saying. . ."

Tim emerged from the kitchen, wearing an apron, depicting a muscled chest. Kai and Cass held back from snickering. "Don't ask. Just don't." He quietly said before retreating back.

After the end of Titanic, Miss Martian shed a tear at the end. "She let him go. . ." She sniffled.

"Where's Jaime?" Kai asked aloud, not directing the question to anyone in paticular.

"He's staying with his family for a week, wanting to spend time with them." Superboy spoke as he comforted his lady friend, discreetly changing the channel to the latest news.

_"Giovanni's resturant was attacked by a wannabe villian, calling himself The Onion Boy, who launched an attack on Giovanni and his staff, with his "onion gun". The suspect had damaged property with this contraption, and assualted the many diners that were present, all whilst he ranted and screamed throughout the ordeal. Thankfully, the mysterious hero calling himself Blackstar, had appeared just in time before anyone was injured, and subdued the Onion Boy, before letting the police handle the rest." _A female news anchor described Kai's action against the insane screecher. He sighed as he noticed all eyes on him.

"He wasn't The Condiment King, but jeez those onions were out of date." Kai said as hopped over the couch, sitting down.

"There's always some idiot out there who think they'll be the next biggest villain since the Brotherhood of Evil." Conner said, rolling his eyes at the screaming Onion Boy being carried away by police.

_"YOU RESORTS TO THE PAYCHECK, AND YOU GOT IT!!"_

The Owner appeared next, describing the scenario. _"He was a former employee. I fired him because he made unwanted advances to fellow staff, my daughter included. So when he arrived with that gun, he just started screaming like a banshee, demanding that he got his job back."_

_"And what you do think of this Blackstar?"_ A reporter on the scene asked.

_"I have to admit, the guy was fast, hard to make out as I hid behind the bar counter. But if he's watching this, I wanna say thank you, and you're welcome to a free dinner."_

The group quietly clapped, Kai responded with a curteous bow. "For a z listed villain, I didn't think I'd get such an honorable mention."

"Small victories all add up eventually Kai. Sure these guys aren't as dangerous, but dealing with them makes the job easier, even if they've got the most ridiculous gimmicks." Miss Martian smiled at him. "Besides it's great for you in the long run."

"This guy didn't even last fourty seconds, it would've been less if I wasn't finding it hilarious." Blackstar said, followed by his friends chuckling in response.

Tim called out to the team, "Dinner is ready!" The group moved quickly to the dining area, a welcoming smell entered the air.

After the team finished their extravagent Indian meal and cleaned up their mess, everyone took a moment to let their stomachs settle.

"Oh Man." Conner said, "Now that was good Tim." He complimented Robin.

"Certainly beats Jaime's cooking." Cass added, with a curious Kai raising his eyebrow.

She then explained, "Jaime made a really crappy chicken noodle soup one time."

"Most of the time we all take turns in cooking for the team, Blue Beetle is the exception." Conner added, shuddering at the memory.

"Thanks for the warning."

The group laughed with each other, only to be interuppted by an alarm. The monitors showed live footage of a robbery taking place in Jump City Bank, a familiar blue skinned magician was present.

"Mumbo Jumbo. . ." Wonder Girl muttered, "The last thing we need. . ."

"Guess the dessert is gonna have to wait." Robin moved the cheesecake back into the fridge, "Let's go!"

"Right!" The group shouted in unision, and so they went off to stop Mumbo.

If it was one thing Wonder Girl didn't like, then chasing a whacky magician was the big one. Mumbo used whatever trick he had to stop the Titans from catching up to him. Utilizing a giant bubblegum cannon, he successfully caught Superboy, Miss Martian, and Robin, letting them struggle in annoyance at the sticky substance.

"Stick around!" Mumbo called out, laughing as he ran. The magician continued to run from Wonder Girl and Blackstar, who narrowly avoided the giant gum attack.

"For an old man, he's fast!" The hybrid grunted, "Dude must have had one of those energy drinks."

"If we can knock his wand or hat off of him, he'll lose his powers." Wonder Girl charged straight towards Mumbo, avoiding the trickster's attack.

With a quick swipe, Cass took Mumbo's hat with swiftness. The magician grunted in fraustration as the giant money bag became heavy. His hat no longer giving him the property of lifting objects with ease. Kai could see him struggling with the giant bag, sensing that the weight could potentially crush him. Not taking any chances, Blackstar flew towards Mumbo, grabbing him by the waist, and forced him to let go of the bag. The bag rested on the concrete, it's contents leaking out of the top.

Kai placed a confused Mumbo down, looking at him with discontent. "Sorry Mumbo, but the show is over."

"W-Why did you do that?" The magician asked.

"That bag would've done more than hurt you. When Wonder Girl took your hat, your magic had slowly weakened, and your strength was waning under that weight. You wouldn't have survived the crush, especially considering your age." Blackstar confirmed as Mumbo's skin returned to a pale white, the frail old man was pushing past his mid seventies.

Miss Martian, Robin, and Superboy joined the hybrid, followed by the local police force.

"You shouldn't keep doing this Mumbo." Wonder Girl approached the shaking old man. "Your magic is beginning to fade, and soon it will ultimately be gone."

Mumbo looked down at his hands, a part of him knew that he couldn't keep this up. He sighed, accepting that it was time to hang up the cloak. After taking the money back to the bank, and having Mumbo taken away with the police, the group retreated to the Tower, intending on eating their dessert.

Once everyone had eaten, the majority retreated to their rooms. Kai on the other hand remained in the lounge, watching an old documentary about S.T.A.R Labs research, familiar faces appeared on the program. First came his mother Alice, who was explaining her role as an exo suit developer.

_"Here in S.T.A.R Labs, I believe that in making these suits, I will be able to find ways of making rescue during natural, and unatrural catastrophies a faster, more efficent, method to save lives."_ Her voice was a soft New York accent.

The camera showed the various suits in development, including what seemed to be a prototype variation of the Star suit. Then it switched to another scientist, who walked alongside Alice.

_"I'm Doctor Luke Thomas, and I am currently the head of the metahuman research division."_ The familiar voice made Kai's face light up with joy, as he listened to his mentor talk of his group, and why he had chosen to devote himself to understanding metahumans, and find ways of helping them cope with their unique circumstances.

The next scene however made Kai frown, just seeing the man who killed his mother smiling just made his blood boil. John Miller was showcasing a new kind of material_. "This kind of material has no name. It may seem like your average metal, but what it is capable of will amaze you."_

John demonstrated how the material could withstand fire, acid, sharp weaponry, blunt force, and electrical discharges. _"With this material, I'm hoping we can use this for military purposes, further increasing the chances of survival."_

It didn't surprise Kai as he was aware of his attempts to weaponize the Star suit, in the hopes that it would be the perfect war machine. As Miller continued to showcase a gauntlet of the same material, and as he put it on, it adjusted to the shape of his hand, completely covering the arm like a second skin.

_"This adjusts to one's shape and size, demonstrating how versatile it can be, giving the user more freedom of movement, rather than the bulky suits you're used to seeing here__."_

As the documentary continued to eight months later, depicting Alice, Millar, and Luke celebrating a pregnacy annoucment.

_"Here at S.T.A.R Labs we consider all colleagues as one big family." _The voice of Alice narrated through the celebration.

_"In another few months, I will be giving birth to a boy. I have already settled on a name." _Alice said aloud, prompting a question from the camera man.

_"What name have you decided?"_

_"Kai." _Alice answered, _"Kai Thomas Black."_

To hear the words come out of his mother was a breath of relief. But why did she choose Thomas as a middle name, instead of his supposed father? Was it because Luke knew Alice longer than John? Or was there something more to this than meets the eye?

Kai switched off the TV before leaving for his room, the multiple questions spun through his head. _"I should ask Luke tomorrow, maybe he'll clarify why my mother didn't name me after John. . ." _He thought to himself as he prepared for bed.

Little did Blackstar know, that the answers were right under his very nose. . .

**_End of Chapter VI: Birth__name_**

**Author's Notes:**

**For those who may wonder who the hell is Onion Boy, I'd like to confirm that he is inspired by none other than a certain Youtuber, who is a rather pathetic human being. I couldn't resist making a dig at him, so I wanted the villain to be as weak as possible. Just a one off of course, so he won't be returning as he bears no major plot. Thank you all again, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter VII: The Truth

Kai was the first to wake up in Titans Tower, he shifted himself to look at the alarm clock that laid on a small cabinet beside the bed.

"Four O'clock. . ." He muttered to himself, sitting up from his bed.

His room was spacious, it's design looked like it was straight out of a sci-fi film, consisting of a black and blue colour scheme. The Starsuit stood proudly behind a glass casing, a small TV fitted into the wall, a coffee table which held a laptop and games console. The ensuite bathroom was fitted with a walk in shower, complete with auto cleaning machines that maintain the room without damaging anything. Finally, there's Kai's king sized bed, fitted with silky black sheets.

Not wanting to waste anytime, the hybrid decided to get a head start, leaping out of the bed with a burst of energy. After a five minute workout and stretches, he took his shower, pressing a button on the wall to open the glass cabinet for retrieving the Starsuit once he had finished cleansing.

Then once he completed his cleaning routine, he left the room in pursuit of breakfast, eager to power on through the day. As he entered the lounge, he sensed a presence in the kitchen, the sound of the kettle boiling, the quiet humming from a familiar woman caught his attention. Wonder Girl was already up, placing slices of bread into the toaster, and taking out a jar of peanut butter, her outfit was a set of blue pajamas, with little white stars on the legs, complete with bunny eared slippers. Not wanting to startle her, Kai cleared his throat quietly.

Cass turned around to see him, she smiled softly before speaking. "Morning Kai. You're up rather early."

"Couldn't fall back asleep, so I said to myself "screw it"." He replied, moving to the dining table. "How about you Cass?"

"Woke up to the sound of my stomach." She giggled, hearing the hybrid chuckle.

"I'll be at the lab today with Doctor Thomas. Just a short shift so I should be back after two." Kai explained as he moved to one of the cabinets, grabbing two mugs for him and Cass.

"You look like you're enjoying being an apprentice there Kai." She said as she kept an eye on her toast, noticing the smile on his face.

"It's where I can learn about my mother, and hopefully I'll be able to carry on her legacy." The kettle finished boiling, and the hybrid made coffee for both of them.

"What about you Cass? You dealing with that asshole teacher?" He asked as he stirred the mugs, passing one to his companion.

"Thankfully he's not in today. I've only got three lessons, finish at one."

Kai nodded in approval. "If you want, once I'm done, you wanna get pizza?" The hybrid sat back down.

Wonder Girl smiled at him. "Large BBQ Chicken supreme?" She noticed his face light up.

"You've read my mind."

**_Several hours later. . ._**

Doctor Thomas and Kai were going over new ideas for the Starsuit, they both agreed that a helmet fitted with an oxygen system would be beneficial in terms of space and underwater exploration.

"Of course we'll need to come up with different designs so that it can support the O2 function." Kai jotted down on his tablet, already looking at the basic design.

"Sounds like we've got ourselves a new project." Luke said cheerfully. "We'll start in the next two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Kai asked, "Is something coming up?"

"I'm taking some time off. So that means you'll also be taking time off. If you want, we can plan a day out, get to know one another ya know?" The scientist patted his back, taking a slow walk.

"That actually sounds fun. Count me in Luke." Kai excitingly said, before realising what he wanted to ask. "Before we start re-arranging the files again, can I ask you something?"

"Fire away."

"Why did my mother give me the middle name Thomas?" The hybrid noticed how Luke paused in his movement, his face turning to a more serious one.

"Can we discuss this in my office first?" He asked Kai, who nodded quietly as they began to walk to Luke's office.

Doctor Thomas's office was unlike the rest of the labs, with an almost cabin like interior. Pictures of various places that Luke visited in his youth were hung on the wall, along with a picture of the entire S.T.A.R Labs staff, including Alice, and John.

"So. Where do I begin Kai?" Luke said as he offered a mug of tea to the hybrid, who accepted.

"Whatever is easiest for you." Kai answered, sipping on his tea.

The scientist took a deep breath, taking out a sheet of paper from his desk, placing it in front of the hybrid. Kai looked at the paper, reading every detail.

_DNA blood samples from both Luke Thomas, and Kai Thomas Black confirm that they are biologically related as father and son._ The hybrid felt a strange feeling inside of him, like his whole world just shut itself off.

"Alice and I. . . We were close." Luke softly spoke, unsure of Kai's reaction to the news.

"Did you love her?" Kai asked, the lack of expression on his face could be comparable to Batman's.

Luke answered, "More than anything."

"If you excuse me Doctor Thomas. This is a lot to take in, but bare in mind I do not hate you." Kai stood up, preparing to leave.

"I'll call you once I've gotten my head around it all, I hope you understand. . ."

Luke silently nodded, letting his biological son leave his office. _"I have to give him space. . ."_ He looked up at the photo of Alice, her smile was the only thing that told him that everything was going to be okay.

As Kai left to meet with Cass, he felt a rush a various emotions, first came anger, then followed sorrow. He thought he had no family left. John Millar was never his father, just a man who envied Alice and Luke's hard dedicated work. Donning the Blackstar mantle again, he flew away from the labs, a tear leaving his eye as he went off to meet with Wonder Girl.

Wonder Girl; the daughter of Helena Sandsmark and the god known as Zeus, was walking by herself within the local shopping mall, browsing the latest CD albums out of boredom. She eagerly waited for the hybrid to show up, knowing he wouldn't be too long. As she looked through the metal genre, she smiled at one of Kai's favourites, a group he mentioned once or twice.

_"With Roots Above and Branches Below. . ." _She said in her mind, but just before she could touch the album, she felt the familiar hand touch her shoulder.

"Quite the vocals on the lead singer." Kai greeted with a hug, his friend returning with a peck on his cheek. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Just pleased to see you Kai." Cass poked her tongue out playfully.

"Shall we get stuffed?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Absolutely." And so the two went off to pursue a delicious meal.

**_Thirty minutes_****_ into their lunch. . ._**

Wonder Girl and Blackstar indulged in a BBQ Chicken Pizza supreme, a side of garlic doughballs, and two large chocolate milkshakes. They paid no attention to the occasional stares from one or two citizens, their whispers made Kai smile as his ears moved to the sound.

"Is that Wonder Girl?"

"Whose the weird fox thing?"

"Is she dating that?"

Cass tensed up a little, a little annoyed by the way they referred to Kai as a thing. "I don't like how they regard you as a thing. Pisses me off."

"Let them talk Cass." Kai waved it off, focusing on the lovely meal.

"Even if they think we're dating?" She enquired, noticing the tiny smirk.

"I guess dating a fur covered being would put many off." He responded.

Wonder Girl jumped in defence. "No! I-I didn't mean it in a bad sense!"

The hybrid chuckled, "You're not at fault my dearest. I knew what you meant, but who cares if we were dating?" He asked, taking another slice of pizza.

The heroine blushed at the thought. She wouldn't say out loud, but there was a mysterious yet warm aura around Kai. That smile, the icey blue eyes, the messy black hair that surrounded his head and ears, and that silly fox tail of his.

_"Holy crap he's attractive!" _Wonder Girl thought, before grabbing a slice.

After eating their lunch, Kai generously paid the bill, and so they departed back to the Tower, both flying back together. Once indoors, the hybrid walked Cass back to her room.

"Thanks for hanging out with me Cass. We should take the entire team out to that place sometime." Kai said, leaning against the wall.

"Sounds like a future plan." She awkwardly opened the door, unsure of what else there was to say.

"Well, I'm gonna chill in the lounge for a bit. Talk to you later Cass." The hybrid walked off, waving.

"See you soon Kai." She waved back before walking into her room. She threw away her shoes before moving towards her bed, sighing in content.

Tim Drake was sitting down in the lounge, the TV only served as background noise whilst he read through Nightwing's former case files, ranging from Slade Wilson, Mad Mod, H.I.V.E, and The Brotherhood of Evil. He could hear Kai approaching, continuing to read on.

"Knee deep in case files?" Kai asked, hopping over the couch.

"I figured that if I just go through these, I'll learn about how to handle certain villains. Plus my predecessor's file helps me learn about our enemies." Robin stated as he passed a file for Kai to read for himself.

"A bit of homework never hurt anyone." The hybrid eagerly begun to read.

Tim and Kai must've spent hours reading through the files, they shared a pot of coffee as they discussed each villian, about their abilities, their mannerisms, and their past interactions with the original Titans.

"What time is it?" Kai asked, analysing the details of former H.I.V.E member Jinx, now a full time member of Titans East, and girlfriend of Kid Flash.

"Quarter to ten." Tim answered.

The hybrid's eyes widened in surprise. "Almost ten o'clock? Who would've thought that reading super villain files would be this entertaining." Kai could hear the chuckle from the boy wonder.

"When I was in Gotham, I'd spend hours just reading through all of Batman's rogue gallery. From the worst of the worst like Joker, to small time thugs like Falcone. Knowing who you're up against is essential, even if it's a new one." Tim shifted onto his seat.

"So Kai. . . Did Doctor Thomas tell you everything?" The question made the hybrid look up.

"Guess there's no point hiding it from you detective." He sighed before continuing. "He's my dad. . . Showed me the DNA samples he took when I started working with him."

Kai sat back. "He told me he loved her, more than life itself. I told him I needed time to wrap my head around it all. I don't hate him, but it's alot to take in."

"Of course it would be. But at least you know you have no blood relation to Millar." Tim settled his mug on the table. "You should talk to him when you're ready."

"Yeah. I've got two weeks off from work, so I'll see to it that it's done." Kai was surprised at how easy it came out of him.

"I think you won't regret in doing so Kai, Luke Thomas is a good man." Robin piled the files in order. "Well I'm done for tonight." He stood up with the files in hand.

"I think tomorrow we should all go on patrol, maybe we'll see your Onion Boy."

The hybrid scoffed. "I'd rather gouge my eyeballs than deal with that waste. Besides, it would be over in less than a second, with him drinking through a straw."

"No need to be so brutal Blackstar." Tim warned jokingly.

"Just saying we are overpowered Robin, maybe we gotta nerf ourselves." Kai chuckled with him. "You go rest Tim, I'm staying up since it's the start of my two weeks."

"Here if you need a hand Kai. Night!" Robin waved as he left for his quarters, leaving the hybrid to his own devices.

Kai grabbed the two mugs that were left, singing quietly to an song which played within his head.

_"__Paint a picture in my head. Yellow, black and red. Use it as a disguise. . ."_

Music was Kai's escape from the mad world he lived in, though being a hero was a tough job, he always had time for a song or two.

_"Spray it down_ _to reset, clean bodies at rest, pull the wool over my eyes."_

_"Over my eyes."_ Unbeknownst to Kai, Wonder Girl was listening to his voice.

_"Push me to the very end, this life was all but over when, all of my friends found their graves._ _Now use me 'til there's nothing left then shoot me with your medicine, 'til I can't feel any more pain. . ."_

_"I'm numb to this place. . ."_

Kai finished washing the mugs, placing them back as he finished singing. He opened up the fridge in pursuit of a snack, oblivious to the watcher who listened to his warm, rough vocals.

_"Gotta admit it, he's got a voice on him." _Cass thought before retreating to her room, leaving a content Blackstar to indulge in his snack.

**_Between being a Titan, and prized apprentice, Kai still had one question left unanswered. Did he still want to be cured?_**

**_End of Chapter VII: The Truth_**

**Author's Notes:**

**Happy New Year! So here you have it, Luke is Kai's father, but what were the circumstances behind his and Alice's relationship? Well that is for our next chapter.**


	8. Chapter VIII: The Right Direction

Mammoth and Gizmo. It wasn't long for those two to stir up trouble, they both agreed on raiding the Jump City Museum at midnight. This meant that physical security was kept to a mininum, in favour of cameras, lasers, and alarm system linked to the JCPD, with a SWAT team on call. They were around the back of the museum, sneaking through.

"Remind me again why we're here?" The big muscular villain asked, only to recieve a slap from the tiny gadget lover.

"I've told you for the fourth time already!" Gizmo snapped. "We're stealing a fourty million dollar necklace, and selling it for six times the price!"

"Oh right. . . So you need me to break through the glass, while you hack into the system, disable the security, and I grab the necklace and we bail before the police or those Titans-" Another slap came his way, with Gizmo sushing him.

"Don't mention the T word!"

"What you think those chumps are psychic?" Mammoth gave a sly grin, completely unaware of the birdarang that was coming towards him.

"What the-" Before Gizmo could finish his sentence, there was a loud bang, followed by a blinding strobe light. With their senses rendered useless, they flailed around, hitting nothing but thin air.

As panic took over, their sight was returning, but the ringing in their ears would not stop. They could make out the blurred figures in front of them, but as they took shape, their fears were confirmed.

"Oh shit. . ." Gizmo realised that the new Titans were right in front of them, each baring a serious look.

"Took you two long enough to cause hassle. . ." Robin said. "Too bad you both have picked the wrong night to do so."

Superboy, Miss Martian, Wonder Girl, and Blackstar were present whilst Blue Beetle was still away with his family.

"We can take em Giz!" Mammoth charged straight for the team.

Before Gizmo could say anything, another birdarang flew past his head. He pointed to the boy wonder with the intention of laughing. "Hah! You missed me!"

"Not quite." Robin smirked as the birdarang came back like a boomerang, striking at the little villain's jetpack. "Hope you like a little shock therapy!"

The sudden electrical shock made Gizmo yell, his jetpack short circuting before it stopped entirely, leaving him defensless without his flight, nor his weaponry.

Superboy and Mammoth engaged in a one on one fist fight, occasionally Blackstar would join in, giving the H.I.V.E member a kick into the legs, hoping to knock him off balance. The villain turned his attention on the hybrid, who narrowly dodged his attacks with the help of his speed. Wonder Girl then followed up with a combo of her own, combining their efforts, it wasn't long 'til Mammoth had realised that there was no hope in fighting back, especially when your opponents are stronger, younger, faster. Sure he landed a few hits here and there, but the combined force wore him down.

Superboy delivered the final blow, performing a rising uppercut, this sent Mammoth up about seventeen feet before his body landed directly on an empty civilian car, crushing it.

"D-Dang it!" Mammoth said before passing out. Gizmo on the other hand was running away from the fight, the short stacked villain looked behind him, smiling that the Titans were occupied with his partner in crime.

He didn't stop to realise that Blackstar was right in front of him, face planting into the hybrid's chest, letting out an oof.

"Sorry Gizzie, didn't see you there." The hero smiled as he looked down on the wannabe escapee, tutting at the villain's failure.

The special police arrived to apprehend Mammoth and Gizmo, confiscating their equipment while the Titans were talking with the police sergeant.

"Guess some thngs never change. You kids have just prevented a heist of the decade." The officer said with praise.

"We only did our jobs officer." Robin replied, "These two clearly haven't learned from their mistakes." He pointed to the two who were shoved into the van.

The group paid no attention to the grumbling villains, all focused on each other. "Well, now that's what I call teamwork you guys, now let's get ourselves home." The team agreed with Robin's statement.

"Last one to the party can't fly!" Blackstar activated his wings. "And Robin's gonna be the last one to the party, because he can't fly!" And so the flyers raced off, leaving an amused Robin behind.

"Bunch of showoffs. . ." He mumbled. Using his grappling hook to launch himself into the air, gliding through the city.

Another successful mission, another victory for the new Titans. Everyone retreated to their respective quarters. Well everyone except Kai and Cass, who were sitting opposite each other in the dining room in conversation.

"You did amazing Cass." Kai beamed with joy. "Nice right hook on Mammoth by the way."

"Oh stop it you." Cass looked away blushing. "But you did awesome too Kai. . ."

Kai moved closer to her, their eyes locked on to each other. "What if I don't wish to stop?" He asked with a seductive tone.

Cass let her nose touch his. "Then you're playing with fire Kai. . . You could get burned." Her voice shared a similar tone as she warned him.

"I can take the heat. I-" Kai was interuppted as Cass crashed her lips with his. Their eyes shut as the hybrid cupped her face as they explored each other's mouths.

After two minutes, they stopped to look at each other, both savouring the taste. "How was that?" Wonder Girl asked, taking a hold of his hand.

"Amazing. . ." Kai felt her warm grip. "Haven't been kissed like that since I was fifteen." They shared a chuckle with one another.

"Let's get some rest. Maybe we'll uh, see where this goes." Cass said, with the hybrid nodding with a grin.

The two stopped outside of Kai's room, their hands intertwined. The soft fur on his hand tickled her own, she giggled as he gentley brushed his thumb in a circular motion.

"So apparently we'll be recieving invites to Beast boy and Raven's wedding in the next few months." Wonder Girl spoke quietly, she could see his face light up at the thought.

"They've planned it out already? Now I can't wait." Kai excitedly jumped, with Cass amused by his action. "So uh, you really want to see where this goes?" The hybrid nervously gestured to her and him, blushing wildly.

"Yeah. Let's give it a whirl." Wonder Girl gave a small kiss on his lips, and he eagerly returned it.

"Sweet dreams Cass."

"Goodnight Kai." And so Kai entered his room, bidding her farewell. As she made her way back to her room, she couldn't stop smiling about the kiss.

The way he was so gentle with her, his lips were rough but welcoming, her touch was soft as silk. Wonder Girl swiftly went into her bedroom, blushing madly as she sat down on her bed. She replayed the memory over and over, a part of her wanted to do that again and again.

_"Who would've thought that this guy was so timid when he joined us." _Cass laid herself down, smiling as she closed her eyes, with a joyful spark inside.

**_Meanwhile at S.T.A.R Labs Jump City Facility. . ._**

Luke Thomas said to himself that he'd take a few weeks off, but the good doctor was too occupied with the photo album he kept in his office desk. Almost every picture featured Alice, the woman he knew since high school. John Miller was never the father of Kai to begin with. He only dated Alice just to get close to the Starsuit, and the relationship was a short one at that.

**_Seventeen Years Ago. . ._**

"Don't you get it Luke? The Starsuit would be better as a weapon! Think about the money we could make if we gave it to the government." John Miller was arguing with Luke in his office, with Alice sitting in silence.

"But that would undermine **everything** Alice has done! You may have created the material for it, but that doesn't mean you control what it's built for." Luke was firm, but not shouting. One thing he was good at was controlling his temper, even when against all odds.

"I will not let my material be used for rescuing kittens from trees! With the Starsuit, the military would save more lives than what you and Alice have designed it for!" John slammed his fist on the table, causing Alice to jump at the sound.

"Understand this John." Alice said calmly. "The Starsuit is designed for **metahuman****s** in mind. You are not fit to be part of this project."

Millar turned to face the woman, with a face full of fury. "We had an agreement Ms Black. . . You owe me." He said in an almost threatening manner.

"Doctor Luke and I owe you nothing. You don't think I know about your little conversation with TYGER? Planning to steal the Starsuit for a bunch of mercenaries?" She stood up to face John, tightening her fists. "As a scientist, I am disgusted with you. I thought you were better than this John. . ."

Before another word was spoken, security entered the office, surrounding John. "Doctor John Miller, I hereby eject you from the exo-suit project, for conspiring to steal company research. For attempting to sell research to a private company without consulting superiors." Luke stood up to the furious scientist before him.

Alice then spoke up. "You are also herby fired Mister Miller. This means that you'll be blacklisted by S.T.A.R Labs, WayneTech, and all companies because of your dirty deeds."

"You dirty little-" Before John could finish his words, security dragged him away. As Alice and Luke stood in silence, they could hear him shout at the top of his lungs.

"YOU'RE DEAD ALICE, YOU AND THAT PARASITE THAT GROWS INSIDE OF YOU!!"

His screams faded into nothingness shortly afterwards, Luke and Alice sat down, a sigh of relief from both.

"You alright Alice?" Doctor Thomas asked, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Good riddance." She spoke quietly, feeling her stomach kick.

"Guess the little guy agrees with you." Luke chuckled, "I'm glad you stood up for yourself."

Alice smiled. "The baby is yours Luke." She stated, the scientist raised an eyebrow.

"You certain?"

"Yes. But that is why I'd rather have your name on the certificate, rather than him, even if he was." She kept a firm smile, assuring Luke that the child would be with them.

"So any other secrets you wanna share?" He asked playfully.

She shook her head. "Aside from giving our division a name, I've got nothing else."

Luke's eyes widened in surprise. "Took you long enough, what is it!?" He couldn't contain his excitement.

The answer, was none other than Blackstar.

**_S.T.A.R Labs Present Time_****. . .**

As Luke fondly remembered the day that Alice stood up to John, he looked at the one important photograph that never failed to make him smile. The first baby scans were in great condition, like they hadn't aged since they were first taken. Placing the photo back, he sighed as he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He tiredly said. A fellow work colleague entered, a warm smile greeted him.

"You should go get some rest Luke." The younger scientist said, "You're supposed to take two weeks off."

Luke replied with a small grin, "I know I know, just remembering some good times." He placed the photo album back into his desk drawers, standing up from his seat.

"Have a good night Doctor Thomas. I'll see you in a fortnight!" The youngest scientist said, leaving the room.

"Not before I see you." Luke playfully said back, listening to the soft chuckle of his work buddy. "Time to go!" He left his office, a feeling of good times was afoot.

_"Let's keep moving forward. For Kai, for Alice!" _He thought to himself as he walked out of the laboratory. Upon getting into the carpark, he hummed away to himself, looking rather excited about the upcoming weeks ahead.

**_Next Day. . ._**

It was a busy morning for the Titans, a big breakfast was underway, with everyone dressed, washed, and ready for whatever whacky villain of the day would come up.

"Who wants coffee!?" Kai exclaimed, putting on a New Yorker accent, his friends bursting into laughter.

"Anybody want coffee!? I'm making the coffee!" Kai gave in to joining their laughter. Wonder Girl hadn't stopped looking at him.

Was it out of lust? Out of affection? It was more likely a combination of the two. _"God he is handsome." _She thought as he sat down opposite her, his fur had a shine to it under the light.

Kai Black; part time superhero, part time scientist, full time Titan.

**_End of Chapter VIII: The Right Direction_**

**Author's Notes:**

**Originally this chapter was to take a more darker turn, where Luke would've been murdered by an unknown gunman (Take a wild guess who.) But I felt that it would be considered a bit harsh when Kai had just got to know of his biological father. For those who have played Batman: Arkham City, I added TYGER (PMC Group) as a nice little reference to the beloved franchise, integrating it into the flashback sequence. **


	9. Chapter IX: Looking Upwards

A monster laid dormant, listening, smelling, waiting for a chance to snatch it's prey. Waylon Jones, also known as Killer Croc, swam through the murky sewer waters, eager to claim his next victim for dinner. He escaped Arkham Asylum, swimming all the way to Jump City, with the intention of claiming his next victim. Little did he know that when you enter Titans territory, you better be ready for a beatdown, and maybe a few missing teeth on top of that.

Robin, Blackstar, and Superboy were on the hunt for Croc, sticking together as they traversed through the sewers.

"Croc's condition has only worsened with time." Robin stated, using a pair of night vision goggles. "Sooner or later, he'll lose his humanity completely, effectively becoming a giant man eating lizard."

"Comforting. . ." Kai said sarcastically, using a prototype O2 mask. "Hope he likes having fur stuck to his teeth."

Superboy chuckled, "Judging by his MO, he doesn't discriminate."

Robin interjected, "Which is why Superboy here can handle him."

"Glad to see people have faith in me." Another sarcastic remark from Connor clearly showed how relaxed the team were, despite their current situation.

Then the trio stopped in their tracks. The sound of a low growl emitted from further ahead, to the group's surprise, they might have possibly got the advantage on Croc. Tim recognised the snarls, the movement, that horrifying subhuman voice.

"I smell you little birdy. . . I smell. . . other prey too."

_"So much for the upper hand." _Robin thought as he brought out a birdarang in preparation. "You see him Superboy?" He asked whilst looking behind him, with Blackstar activating his gauntlets.

Though he still needed to practice with his x-ray vision, Connor could see their enemy swimming towards them at an alarming speed. "Here he comes!!"

Killer Croc emerged from the water, his towering height, the large sharp teeth, and those frightening yellow eyes that darted between his next meal. "Fresh. . . succulent. . ." He was practically drooling at the sight.

Superboy's eyes turned red, readying to tussle with the towering monster. "Too bad you won't have any teeth left to chew with." Then he charged towards him, ramming into Croc like a wrecking ball with fists.

"Holy shit, he's going for him!" Kai exclaimed as he began to follow, leaving a gobsmacked Robin to process the information.

_"Did Connor just tackle Killer Croc?!" _The boy wonder thought as he followed the hybrid. "Guess we might wrap this situation up sooner than we thought." He spoke aloud.

The fight between Croc and Superboy grew more violent by the second. Despite being smaller, Connor's strength made up for it, not caring for Croc's claws digging into his back. Even with those massive teeth of his, Waylon Jones did not anticipate to go toe to toe with such a resilient opponent.

The oversized cannibal attempted to use his teeth, only for his mouth to be held by Superboy's bare hands.

"Your breath stinks Croc!!" Connor flew upwards, taking the monster with him towards the surface, planning on taking the fight outside.

Citizens screamed as they were caught by surprise as Superboy threw his opponent into a parked police car, taking a moment to check his surroundings. He found himself in a emptying parking lot, a sigh meaning that he wasn't in a heavily populated area. The claw marks on his back were deep, but it was the least of his worries as Killer Croc got back up.

He snarled, "I will strip your flesh, I will decorate this city with your bones!!"

Superboy smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Try me bitch."

Croc charged with a roar, whilst his enemy charged also. Robin and Blackstar followed the trail of destruction, emerging from the sewers. As Superboy became less fearful of not holding back, he became more confident that with a bit more aggression, he could deliver a knock out.

"You sure these tranqs will work?" Kai asked, gesturing to the items within Tim's utility belt.

"Batman made them. Of course they'll work." Robin assured that the sleeping darts were more than effective.

The two heroes watched as Superboy continued his assualt, and with one big punch, he managed to break the many rows of teeth, forcing Croc into submission. The cannibalistic criminal knelt down, exhausted, beaten, and almost toothless.

Robin quickly administered the tranqualisers, and soon Killer Croc was down and out. "Superboy one, Killer Croc zero." Connor triumphantly said.

"And there comes the pain- ow ow ow ow!"

Kai and Tim surpressed their chuckles, their attention turning to the flying object in the sky. It was none other than Batman and the Batwing, with a large metallic container for Croc. Superboy lifted the sleeping villain into the container, shutting the doors before joining the other two.

"Guess he's not coming out to congratulate us. . ." Blackstar didn't bother hiding his dissapointment, continuing to watch as the Batwing flew off with Croc.

"Don't take it personally. That's just how he operates." Robin stated, "Besides, he'll thank us in his own way."

"Can we head back now? These cuts sting." Connor said, puffing out a hot breath. The other two heroes nodded, all three were itching to wash their gear from the nasty sewer crap.

After several hours of thorough cleaning, the three Titans switched to casual wear. Tim, Connor, and Kai entered the lounge, all eager for food. Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, and Wonder Girl welcomed them, each with a big smile.

"Heard you guys bagged a big ass crocodile!" Jaime said aloud, greeting Connor with a high five.

"To be fair Connor did the bagging." Tim added, "Me and Kai didn't even get a chance to join in."

Kai nodded in agreement, "Got to see the Batwing though, so I guess it ain't all bad."

"Trust me Kai, the novelty wears off when you've been in it as long as I have." The boy wonder stated as he sat down.

"Pizza time?" Jaime asked, noticing everyone smiling with excitement.

"Best idea you've ever had Jaime." Connor casually spoke, hoping his friend would take the bait.

"Thank you. . . Hey!"

The group laughed at Blue Beetle's outburst, he groaned in defeat. Suiting up to go on a quest for pizza. After three boxes of glorious food, everyone retreated to their quarters minus Kai, who began to contact his father via his laptop.

The face of Doctor Luke Thomas appeared, donning his usual scientist attire. _"Kai! Good to see you."_

"Hey Dad." Kai said, sitting back. "The O2 mask works, but we'll need to adjust the filters if we're going to think about underwater/space exploration."

_"Well I can do you one better." _Luke moved to reveal a newly redesigned helmet. _"This one is more comfortable for your ears. The wires connect to a compressed tank, with enough air to last up to two weeks."_

Kai's smile grew brighter, "Dad. You are a mother fudging genius!"

_"That ain't the only good news Kai. Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises is wanting to meet us to talk about a possible joint project."_

"Wayne Enterprises!?" The hybrid exclaimed, unable to supress excitement.

Luke only nodded in confirmation, _"We'll be meeting Mr Wayne in three days, so dress sharply, brush your teeth, and then you'll meet the Billionaire Playboy Philantropist himself!__"_

"This is it dad! We're gonna make history!" Kai knew this opportunity would not only represent the Blackstar division, but would honor Alice's legacy.

_"You know your mother would be smiling down on you kid." _

It's been over four months since Kai joined the Titans, the hybrid now had a job where he could make a difference. The bond between Luke and Kai only grew stronger with time, and with it, they were closing the gap between metahumans and humans alike.

"Well, I'm gonna sign off. I'll see you soon dad."

_"Take care kid." _Luke bidded his son farewell, disconnecting from the video call.

Kai laid back on the couch, looking forward to the future ahead of him. Then without warning, he felt familiar arms wrap around him, recognising her intimate touch. Wonder girl rested her head on his shoulder, smiling away.

"Sounds like you'll be pretty busy Kai." She said, gentley kissing the side of his head.

"I still have time." He replied, "Three days 'til then so I can prioritise hero time, and spend time with you Cass." He turned his head to return the kiss.

"You think we should tell the team about us?" She asked, massaging his head in a slow hypnotic manner.

"Only when you're ready." He stood up from the couch, shutting his laptop off. "If you excuse me Ms Sandsmark, I'm gonna call it a night." Just when he was about to leave, the young lady wrapped around his waist.

"Before you go Kai. . ." Her voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned his head, knowing that familar tone.

"Are you sure you want to?" He asked, "I'm not sure how this will work. . ."

Cass cupped his face, making him fully turn to face her. "We'll take our time."

There were no more words spoken. The two quietly left for the hybrids room, where they planned to spend the night together, where only they would know about.

**_Next Morning. . ._**

Robin, Blue Beetle, Miss Martian and Superboy were in the training room for their usual sparring session. A mix of combat without powers, the use of the obstacle course, and all was well. Except there is was one thing missing, or perhaps two in their case.

"Where the heck is Kai and Cass?" Jaime asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Not like them to skip training day. . ." Tim spoke, wondering where on earth were they.

"I'll go check." M'gann volunteered to go look for them. "I'll start with Kai." She flew off for Blackstar's room.

Connor then said, "Don't you think those two are awfully close?"

"You saying Kai and Cass are banging each other?" Jaime casually asked, only for Tim to interuppt.

"Jaime! Really!?"

Blue Beetle replied, "What? We were all thinking it, I'm just being real here." The others shook their heads in response.

Miss Martian approached Kai's door, wondering if he was still asleep. She knocked quietly, "Kai are you up?" There was no answer.

She knocked again, "Kai?" Worried that he wasn't responding to her voice, she decided to use an override code to open the door. She quietly gasped at the sight before her.

Kai Black and Cassandra Sandsmark were both in a deep sleep, their bodies covered by the black silky sheets, the girls messy blonde hair was beautifully laid out on the pillow. M'gann quietly left them alone, her face redder than Atrocitous after eating a ghost chilli pepper. She could see Connor approaching, most likely out of concern.

"You found those two yet?" He asked, only to be shushed by his green girlfriend.

"Let them rest Connor." She said, holding onto the boy of steel's hand as she lead him away. "They'll tell us in their own time."

After an hour's worth of training, the group made their way to the lounge. As they entered, their eyes locked on to Wonder girl and Blackstar, who were sitting on the couch together. The two were cuddling, thankfully they were fully clothed. Jaime being Jaime, gasped dramatically.

"Oh." Kai looked to his friends with a smile, "Hey guys."

Connor spoke up, "Called it." Walking to the kitchen area whilst whistling away.

"What Connor meant to say, was that he made a bet on you two getting together." Miss Martian flew towards the two, landing on the couch gracefully.

"Well we discussed about telling you all," Cass then said, "Kai and I have been dating for three months."

Tim was next to join in on the conversation, "Long as you guys are happy." He gave a thumbs up in approval.

Blue Beetle on the other hand was not so subtle, "You guys are banging!?"

"JAIME!" Everyone shouted, the scarab wielder must've crapped his pants after that outburst. Then again, probably was more shocked at the resonated shout.

**_Meanwhile in San Fransisco. . ._**

Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth, or Beast boy and Raven as you know them, were in the middle of sending out the invitations to their wedding day. The background music on the radio played quietly, sending a relaxed vibe to their living room.

"How many left Gar?" Raven asked, noticing how focused her lover was on placing the stamps in the right spot. "Gar. . ." She said his name again, but still no response.

"Blueberry cheesecake brownie." The magic words grabbed the changeling's attention.

"Where?" He asked, followed by Raven's giggle of amusment.

"You are adoreable." She said, "I'm asking how many invitations left?" Raven placed her hand on his.

"Just four left Rae Rae." Beast boy confirmed, "I can't believe we're having our big day!" He rubbed her hand, his smile somewhat contagious.

"I'm scared as hell, but at the same time, I'm really excited. . ." The empath's violet eyes were fixed on those emerald green orbs as she spoke.

"Same here." Beast boy moved closer to his lover, kissing her cheek with such affection. "But we're in it together."

Raven returned with a loving kiss, nuzzling her nose with his. "Always my dear."

"Now my dearest," She said, "Let's finish these invitations, and then we shall go get ourselves showered. My handsome Beast boy. . ."

That was Raven's signal for "I want you." and the changeling knew not to dawdle.

"Gosh you are amazing Rae. . ." He stood up, hearing her warm giggle.

"I know." She called out from their bathroom. The shapeshifter finished off the last of the invitations, and so he darted off to catch up with his lover.

**_With the big day coming in a few weeks, love will bloom between old and new, and tears of joy will be shed. But before then, the heroes will have to contend with villains, work, college, and probably a lack of milk in the fridge._**

**_End of Chapter IX: Looking Upwards_**

**Author's Notes:**

**Another upbeat chapter for everyone. I may have to change the rating to M, for mildly suggestive themes, (Nothing lemon related.) violence, and other themes present. I've also wanted to dedicate a bit for BBRAE fans, so I did. Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter X: Downtime

Jump City, home of Titans, pizza, and vast choices of shopping. In Kai's mind however, he found it a little overwhelming. Sure he could handle crowds, but sometimes anxiety just likes to show up uninvited. As he, Jaime, Tim, and Connor wandered around the mall, he felt that tightening feeling in his chest, the sounds around him grew louder as the group walked around the various shops.

"So Kori and the girls are getting their dresses for the wedding?" Jaime asked whilst munching away on potato chips.

"Correct." Tim said, "Our suits are being delivered tomorrow."

"Shouldn't we get measured first?" Connor scratched his head with one hand, while the other was in his pocket.

"You can thank you-know-who. He's got everyone on file, even heroes." Tim was referring to how Batman had every hero and villain on file, including their heights, weight, and even their shoe sizes.

"Spooky. . ." Jaime kept on munching away, oblivious to Kai's panicked look.

Sensory overload has always been a part of Kai's life since he was old enough to walk. Back then, he would scream in fear, curl into a ball as the noise overwhelmed him. Now as a young adult, despite being able to handle large and busy places, he sometimes felt the same feelings he had as a child. His heavy breathing was usually a sign that he was uncomfortable, followed by crossing his arms as if to shield himself from invisible forces.

_"Too much. . ."_ The hybrid thought. _"I have to say something, anything."_ Then he finally spoke, "Guys. . ." He managed to grab their attention without fail.

Tim could deduce that something wasn't right with him. "You okay bud?" He asked.

Kai shook his head, "It's a little bit too crowded here. You think we can sit down somewhere whilst we wait for the girls?"

"Now that you mention it, we could use some lunch." Connor interjected, feeling the quiet rumble of his stomach.

The boy wonder nodded, "Lunch it is then." And so the group headed off to the food hall.

This place had everything, from buffets to fancy dining. The four boys agreed on the all you can eat, their eyes larger than their stomach as the multiple choices were almost endless. Kai sat down with his food, with Tim joining him.

"You alright Kai?" He asked as he dug into his BBQ chicken wings.

"I'm a little better." The hybrid replied, "Guess it's just one of those kind of days." A dry chuckle left him, as he shuffled his feet.

"You can take it easy now." Robin in disguise said, "Love the shoes by the way." He pointed to Kai's blue converse.

"Thanks Tim."

Soon Connor joined, his plate consisted of babyback ribs, fries, and a jumbo chocolate milkshake. Jaime on the other hand. . .

"Dear lord Jaime. You really gonna eat that?" Kai stared at the smiling scarab wielder with a concerned look.

The plate's circular edge was surrounded by large onion rings, filled with fries in each one, with BBQ sauce drizzled across each ring. Everything was placed in a stylish order, and in the center of the plate, held the magnum opus. A towering burger stood proudly, with several bits of salad, cheese, and more BBQ sauce in each bun.

"This is what I call the Reyes special, created by yours truly." Jaime proudly looked at his creation, before he started chowing down the onion rings.

Tim, Connor, and Kai shook their heads, knowing that Jaime may either succeed by some miracle, or fail to even eat the burger without making a fool of himself. As the boys indulged in their meal, Kori, M'gann, and Cassie were trying out their newly tailored dresses. The dresses themselves were simplified, but elegant, their colour scheme was white, with a purple silk outine.

Cass was the first to emerge from the changing room. Kori gasped in delight, a little emotional.

"My goodness Cassandra. You look absolutely angelic!" She gushed out.

"Not used to wearing a dress. . ." Cass muttered quietly, "But thank you Kori."

M'gann came out of the changing room next, followed by another gasp of emotional delight from the alien princess.

"Oh Meg. . . You are stunning!!" Starfire couldn't help but get emotional, almost floating in the air with excitement.

Miss Martian spun around, the dress moved elegantly. "I can only assume we'll see Ms Roth's dress on the day?" She asked as she stopped spinning.

Kori confirmed delightfully, "She plans it to be a surprise, even I haven't seen the dress."

Cass noticed a message on her phone from Kai.

_Hey hon, me and the boys are at the buffet. Jaime just demolished a towering monstrosity._

Along with the text, was a selfie of himself, with Jaime in the background devouring the burger in delight. Wonder girl giggled at the sight. She typed in a repsonse.

_We'll join you guys soon, hope you save enough room for dessert ;) x_

She sent her reply, playfully teasing her boyfriend. After changing out of their dresses, the ladies made their way to the buffet hall, and they quickly spotted the boys, with an enthusiastic Jaime celebrating in eating his "Reyes" special.

"Nailed it. . ." He clutched his stomach in pain, but still kept a smile on his face as he leaned back on his seat.

"Guess who owes me five dollars?" Tim taunted Connor.

"Shut it." Connor quietly grumbled, taking a five dollar note out of his wallet, reluctantly giving it to the boy wonder.

Cass quickly sat next to Kai, planting a kiss on his cheek. The hybrid then asked, "So that's you girls all set?"

"Yup." She confirmed, pinching a french fry from Kai's plate.

M'gaan sat with Connor, whilst Kori sat beside Tim. "As you all know, before the big day, the girls and I will be staying at the bride's home, whilst the groom will stay with you boys at the Tower." The princess of Tamaran stated.

"I assume Gar and the other adults will have the stag night before hand?" Kai asked, knowing he, Jaime, and Tim were the youngest of the group, and therefore couldn't drink just yet.

"Dick said that he's got a plan for all of you, most likely a feast fit for a king." Kori eagerly answered, "I'm sure it'll be great for everyone in attendence."

The boys nodded in agreement, certain that the night before the wedding would be one to remember.

**_End of Chapter X: Downtime_**

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! I apologise for taking so long to update with my stories. I've been so busy with adjusting to the new house, working away, and othet things. This chapter is just a simple laid back segment, just to give our heroes a break from fighting bad guys. Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
